How a girl dealt with the Avengers and the Fellowship of the Ring
by TolkienSnickersEsther
Summary: A prophecy is about to be fulfilled three of the avengers and a girl from their world to help the fellowship of the ring fulfill it's task in destroying the ring and getting Gondor it's true king. The question is will she survive dealing with 12 stubborn men.
1. Prolouge

****Authors note I do not own the avengers or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respective authors and film people. I do own my OCS.****

Prologue

Not long after the Battle of New York the Avengers are called to Austin, Texas because of a strange but beautiful sea blue stone. The stone allows people to travel to different worlds beyond the nine realms. Unknown to them it would bring three of their own and an eighteen year old girl about to finish high school with them to Middle Earth.

Meanwhile in Middle Earth a meeting is taking place between Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel about a prophecy " Three hero's from a different land bring wisdom with them held in a girl with hair crimson as blood and eyes like emeralds that will help defeat our darkest foe."

"The time of the prophecy is coming Lord Elrond I can see it coming." said Lady Galadriel.

"When will they arrive to our world my lady?"asked Lord Elrond.

"They will come when you hold a Council about the fate of Middle Earth."replied Galadriel.

"Will they be ready for the task, more importantly can they fight?"asked Elrond.

"The three hero's know how to fight, the girl knows how to fight in a different way and will learn how to defend herself when the time comes."replies Galadriel.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in a strange world

****Authors note I do not own the avengers or the Lord of the Rings they belong to their respective authors and film makers. I own my OCS (Holly) ****

Chapter 1: Arriving in a strange world

"Hey! Capsicle why are we answering Fury's call I thought we were done with aliens and other world beings?" asked Tony (Iron man).

"Tony we are going because, Fury doesn't know if this stone is like the Tesseract and he wants Thor to tell us what it is and to take back to Asgard. Another reason as to why we are going Tony is in case something like aliens or other world people attack. We provide a distraction while Thor gets the stone to safety on Asgard. "replied an annoyed Steve (Captain America).

By the time they arrive S.H.I.E.L.D has taped of the area around the stone with agents guarding or working around it. Apparently someone saw it glowing and decided to call the police who then called Fury after hearing about the Tesseract and wanting it removed from the area.

"Greetings, my friends"shouted an elated Thor. Who was meet with a chorus of "Hey Thors" and "Hey Point Break."(Tony).

"So is it one of your magical stones of power?" asked Tony.

"I do not think so Man of Iron." Thor replied right as Tony ran off to look at the stone and a school bus stopping to drop off kids at a nearby neighborhood.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. cleared the area." said a worried Clint.

"They did, but the county transportation didn't get the notification. We can finish clearing the area later Clint. Making sure that Tony doesn't do anything stupid is more important to their safety."said a displeased Natasha.

While the Avengers dealt with the stone and Tony. A girl more specifically Holly Belle Woods who had blood res hip length hair and emerald green eyes got off her bus to walk home. Some important information about Holly she is the daughter of Charlie and Joy Woods loves to write and draw. Another thing about Holly is that she is naturally shy so when she got off the bus she didn't stop and stare at the federal agents as she walked home.

**World Switch**

Meanwhile in Middle Earth, Lord Elrond was preparing for a Council one that would decide the fate of Middle Earth and her people. Also preparing for the ones of the prophecy the ones that would help defeat Sauron. As he left his office he heard Lindir chasing his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir so he went to stop and punish them for whatever mischief they caused.

**World Switch**

After Tony poked and prodded the stone gathering whatever information that he could. They decided it would go with Thor back to Asgard in hopes that Thor's, Father would recognize it. As they said their good-byes, Holly was in her favorite tree drawing what she could see from her perch.

"Hiemdall, open the Biofrost"yelled Thor, right as the stone started to glow. Then Thor, Steve, Clint, and a red head girl (Holly) was pulled into a vortex of swirling colors before darkness surrounded them.

"Oh, no Steve and Clint are missing what are we going to tell Fury?"asked a semi- worried Tony.

"We tell him the truth that Steve, Thor, and Clint got pulled into the vortex. What we should be worried about is if one of those teenagers got sucked in there with them. If you hadn't run off when the bus pulled up we could've cleared the area safely without having to worry about you doing something more dangerous Tony." said a very angry Natasha as she walked away with Bruce on her heels.

**World Switch (Elrond's Pov)**

The ones of the prophecy still haven't arrived yet the elves of the Mirkwood and Lorien arrived three days ago, the dwarves of Erebor the day after, finally men from Dale, Bree, and Gondor arrived yesterday. Even if the ones from the prophecy haven't arrived yet I need to start the Council.

"People from many places, friends of old we have come together to discuss the fate of Middle Earth."I manage to say right before four people (three male, and one female) fell into the Council.

"Thor, why did you have to bring us with you even though it would be amazing to see your homeland?" asked a man with light brown hair with a bow on his back.

"Clint, stop complaining and Thor what happened? Did the Biofrost miss up or something?" asked a man dressed in red, white, and blue holding a shield.

"Umm… Before you explain I think you might want to turn around because you have an audience."said a timid female with crimson hair and emerald eyes. The three men seemed shocked by her presence then slowly turned around to face us. Boromir bingeing brash and unkind said "They are spies and should be killed for disrupting a secret Council." By the end of his speech he and others had drew their weapons. Looking over the four I noticed that the young woman was shaking in fear her three companions noticed this and stood protectively in front of her.

"Please tell us who you are and how you got here?"I asked them in a polite voice not wanting the men to attack and not wanting to scare the poor girl even more.


	3. 2 Introducing ourselves to the Council

***Authors note I do not own the avengers or the lord of the rings they belong to their respective authors and film makers. I do own my OCS(Holly)***

Chapter 2: Introducing ourselves to the Council

** Steve's POV**

As the man who asked who we are sat down. I was thinking on how to protect the civilian we brought with us by accident in case they attacked. Noticing that they are waiting for one of us to speak up I share a look with Clint and Thor saying that we will introduce ourselves first then let the girl introduce herself last seeing as she is shaking with nerves. Sighing I stepped forward to introduce myself.

"My name is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America and three of us including myself are part of a team that defends our world from evil, we are called the Avengers" I said then I looked around noticing the looks of both hope and fear. Once again I sigh as I step back and Clint steps forward.

**Clint's POV**

Oh, boy I wonder who will kill me first when I get back home Laura (My wife), Natasha, Fury, or the girl's parents for bringing her to a different world but then again it wasn't necessarily my fault she got sucked into the vortex with us. Now some weird dude wants us to introduce ourselves can't he get the others to put away their weapons I mean come on the girl is wide eyed and shaking in fear right now. Cap, steps forward after sharing a look with me and Thor clearly stating that we will go first so the girl has time to calm her nerves. As Cap steps back I look over at Thor but he is lost in thought so I stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye because of my skill with a bow I am also a part of the Avengers. I am also very confused about how we got here." I said noticing the scoffs of disbelieve at the comment about my skill with a bow and then eye rolls about how we got here. When I stepped back Thor stepped forward hopefully he doesn't say anything that will offend anyone.

**Thor's POV**

By Odins beard how did we get here it was the stupid stone wasn't it the Biofrost wouldn't have messed up this badly. Also this place doesn't look like one of the nine realms and to top it all off the red head women that I saw get pulled into the vortex with us wasn't Natasha but some young girl. The poor girl is shaking were she stands because the rude man and many others have pulled out their weapons. Steve shared a look with myself and Clint saying we go first in introductions that way we can keep an eye on the poor girl. Steve goes first after he steps back Clint decides to introduce himself. If anyone is to attack us I will protect the girl mostly because it is my fault she is here anyway. After Clint steps back I Step forward.

"Greetings, I am Thor Odinson Prince of Asgard God of thunder and lightning and I am also a part of the Avengers."I said noticing the looks of fear and shock on many faces.

**Holly's POV**

Oh, my God! How did I end up here with three of the Avengers when I was in my backyard drawing and minding my own business? Why does the man with strawberry blonde hair think that we are spies? Why did all these men seem so cruel? Why did they have to draw their weapons we are not a threat to them? After the men had drawn their weapons the three Avengers stepped in front of me probably wanting to protect me if they do attack. Next, thing I know they share a look plainly saying they would go first that way I could collect myself and my thoughts. The first to step forward was Captain America after him it was Hawkeye at the end of his introduction I felt like laughing at what he said at the end but decided not to. The last Avenger to introduce himself was Thor they look so scared of him but I think he is a big puppy in wolf clothing. My turn now I guess seeing as Steve, Clint, and Thor have parted enough for me to step forward.

"My name is Holly Belle Woods I am from Austin, Texas. Technically in our world I am in high school and as to how we got here I think that one of the Avengers will have a better explanation because I remember being in a tree in my backyard drawing before a vortex of some sort formed and dragged me here with them."I said quietly. I am not sure if they heard me but I don't care. I do not want to be in front of those swords any longer. So I quickly step back behind the Avengers hiding also not caring if they thought I was a coward.

**Elrond's POV**

I do hope that the Avengers have a better explanation of how they got here and I do hope that Holly will come out from behind them but I understand her fear here she is surrounded by men wanting to kill her and her companions.

"Do you have a better explanation of how you got here?"I asked hoping that they aren't as afraid to talk as Holly is.

"Sir, the Avengers there is seven of us but the other four our still in our world got called because of magical stone that someone found close to where Holly lives and we got sent to investigate. Thor thought it was a stone that was part of an Asgardian legend and it was agreed that he would take it to his father on Asgard to confirm the theory. But when Thor went to go home a vortex open up and dragged all of us in it although Holly lived about a mile away from the area were the stone was found. "explained a serious Steve. He is probably wondering how to protect Holly in this world although they don't know her personally the Avengers feel the need to protect her because she is of their world.

"Put your weapons away they mean no harm besides they are the ones that a prophecy speaks of."I told everyone sternly as a few servants bring up four chairs. Steve sits by Glorfindel then next to Steve is Holly after her it is Clint then finally Thor. I do not blame them for sitting Holly in between them seeing as how they were welcomed.

***Time Skip Holly POV***

After, Steve sits down he gives me a look that clearly says sit down next to me than the others will sit down next to you that way we can protect you if they attack. I barely pay attention to everyone else putting their weapons away and sitting back down the person next to Steve isn't that bad he didn't draw his sword at us.

"Excuse, me sir but what prophecy and will we be able to return home after the prophecy is fulfilled?"I asked fearing that we wouldn't be able to return home.

" The prophecy of which I speak goes like this Three hero's from a different land bring wisdom with them in a girl with hair crimson as blood and eyes like emeralds to help defeat our darkest foe unfortunately I don't know if you will be able to return home."he says noticing the look on my face he continues on letting me and my friends to ponder his words as an argument breaks out.

"I will take it." yells a voice but it goes unheard my friends unfortunately have joined the chaos the person repeats it and still goes unheard.

"Will all of you shut up all of you have come to this meeting to discuss the fate of your world yet none of you will listen to the other race, gender, and size shouldn't matter what should matter is the fate of your world the more you argue the more chance that your enemy will win. So shut up and listen the young man who is trying to tell you something!"I yelled feeling sorry for the little man and feeling a bit better having let my own anger about the situation out.

"Thank you, Miss Holly. I will take the ring to Mordor though I do not know the way."the little man said.

"I will guide you on your quest Frodo Baggains as long as you bear this burden." a man in a grey clothes says.

"You have my sword"said Aragorn.

"You have my bow"said an elf as he joined the group.

"And my axe"said the dwarf who challenged anybody.

"If this is the lord of the Council then Gondor will see it done"said the man with strawberry blonde hair. After he joined the group the Avengers share a look clearly stating that they should help this world and this man with his task. As one they stood up and walk over to him.

"You have our weapons we were brought here for a reason and this is that reason."said Steve as they stood behind him with the others.

"Lady Holly will be joining you she has wisdom that no one in the group has and therefore won't be swayed by the Ring. I also believe that Sauron knows of the prophecy so even if she stayed here she would be in danger."said the Lord of the Council.

"Since I really do not want to put your people in danger. You have my friendship and my advice if you need it because sometimes words hold more truth than actions."I said joining them just as three other small men come out of the bushes and join our group as well.

"Good you are the Fellowship of the Ring." Proclaimed the Lord of the Council. The meeting came to an end I need to learn everyone's name preferably the names of the members of the fellowship and the Lord of the home name that way I don't offend anyone with my words.


	4. Chapter 3: Feasting and Leaving

****Authors Note I do not own the avengers or the lord of the rings they belong to their respective authors and film makers. I do own my OCS(Holly)****

Chapter 3 Feasting and Leaving

**Holly POV**

Leaving the meeting the man who asked our names pulled me and my companions aside to talk. I hope to learn were we have been dumped apparently is called Middle Earth and wonder what Frodo is I know he isn't a dwarf they are bulkier in size.

"My name is Elrond, welcome to my house. As you know the ring is evil and there is a prophecy about you four. But I take that in your world there is only men no elves, dwarves, or hobbits? "Elrond asked and stated.

"Hobbits? "Clint asked speaking the question we were all thinking at the moment.

"Frodo, is a Hobbit they are shorter than dwarves and usually less stubborn. They live to the south of here in a place called the Shire men know them as Halflings. "replied Elrond.

"Tonight there will be a feast held for in honor of the Fellowship. Lady Holly my daughter Arwen will show you to your room and help you get ready. Lords Steve, Clint, and Thor Glorfindel will show you to your rooms then show all of you to the dining hall." Lord Elrond said as a beautiful elven woman and the person who Steve sat next to during the Council walk in to show us to our rooms.

**Short Time Skip**

Following Arwen into a beautiful room that had a balcony overlooking the gardens we set to work getting me ready for the feast. While Arwen chose what I would wear to the feast I took a bath washing my body and hair with soap that smelled like mint and rosemary. After my bath, Arwen started to tame my curly red hair she managed to braid the sides away from my face then left the rest down. Finally, she helped me into a forest green dress.

"Arwen do you know where my companions that arrived with are I would like to talk to them before we meet up with the others in the Fellowship." I asked hoping that she would know where they were that way I can asked them about teaching me more self-defense without getting judged or laughed at by the others.

"Of course, I will take you to your companions as soon as I finish tying the laces to your dress besides it would also save Glorfindel time in leading you to the dining hall." She replied after getting the stray hair in place she lead me down four different hallways before we reached where they were staying.

**Steve's POV**

I can't believe because of some prophecy Holly has to join us on what would be a suicide mission to safe a world that we got sucked into. We need to protect her on this quest that way she will get home safely and that way Natasha won't kill us.

"Hey, Steve how are we going to protect Holly?" Clint asked. Asking the one question that was running through our minds.

"Well, we can teach her how to use daggers I know for sure I will not be using the one I have. Clint you can teach her self-defense and how to move quickly and Thor whatever advice you think you can give her for battle." I replied making sure I covered every base Thor's part is the hardest but I have a feeling whatever we kill isn't going to be human.

Knock! Knock! "Can I come in, it's me Holly?" she said outside the door waiting for an answer. Opening up the door I notice she is wearing a beautiful green dress and her hair was braided.

**Clint's POV**

Wow, Holly cleans up good you can see her face she has high cheek bones and wide green eyes. Along with that dress she is a heartbreaker. Oh, no in that dress she can catch attention she wouldn't really want.

"Damn we are going to have to protect her tonight at the feast because she could attract unwanted attention to herself in that dress." I mutter as I walk by Steve and Thor seeing them nod in agreement.

"I believe since I am going on the quest that one or all of you teach me some sort of self-defense that way I can protect myself and you wouldn't really need to worry about me in a fight." Holly says so quickly that we barely catch on to what she said looks like we are going to have to break her timid nature.

"We, were thinking on the same line Holly myself and Clint will teach you how to fight in hand to hand combat and with daggers. While Thor will give you battle advice about this kind of fighting." Steve explained to a shocked but nodding Holly.

**Thor POV**

Lady Holly looks charming in the green dress she is wearing it brings out the color of her eyes, yet doesn't clash with her hair. But like Clint I do believe tonight we should keep a close eye on her because of her timid nature and not knowing how to defend herself could lead to a public dispute.

"Lady Holly, do not fear you are learning from the best and if you clear your head you can find you on enjoyment in learning how to fight." I say to cheer her up luckily it brings a small giggle and a smile from her.

Knock! Knock! "I have come to take you to the entrance to the dining hall where the others of the Fellowship are waiting. "Glorfindel's voice travels through the door as we follow the elf to the dining hall I see Holly looking around us with a spark in her eye, probably wishing to draw the environment around us.

**The Rest of the Fellowship (Legolas POV)**

Waiting for the others to get here I remember the Council the three men were very kind the girl intrigued me for she did not look up when she was talking and hid behind her companions. When Lord Elrond finished stating the prophecy looking over her she fit the description of the girl mentioned then surprised everyone at the Council by yelling to get our attention.

"What has you thinking so hard my, friend?" asked Aragorn when he noticed my face.

"The girl from the Council she confuses me."I stated looking back at the doors.

"Well, she and her companions are the ones of the prophecy Legolas, they can be confusing as they want and I do not blame her for bingeing suspicious of us especially with the way that people first drew their weapons to kill them. Also, her name is Holly." Aragorn rationally said. Remembering when they first arrived here we did pull out our weapons and judged them wrongly.

"When do you think they will arrive" asked Pippin looking at the rest of us for an answer.

"I do not know, but they will arrive soon." replied Aragorn right when a giggle announce their presence turning around I see that Holly is wearing a forest green dress and there is a twinkle of amusement in her eyes and judging by the brown haired man's face he made her laugh. Noticing us staring she smiles and says

"Hello, again if you do not mind telling us your names it would be helpful. "

"Of course my dear, my name is Gandalf the two other men joining us are Aragorn and Boromir, the one elf Legolas, the one dwarf Gimli, and the four hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Gandalf replied to her question each of us getting a nod of greetings from the men and a smile from Holly.

"What are we still waiting out here for shouldn't we go in? "questioned the dwarf.

"I think I learned about this once in school, even if all of us are here we have to wait for the host to introduce us then we go in."Holly said sending the silent question to Gandalf.

"Quite right my dear, ah there we go we can enter now." Gandalf said leading us into the hall.

**Time Skip to When they are Leaving (Aragorn's POV) **

We are waiting outside for the Ringbearer and the other Hobbits to arrive surprising Boromir, Legolas, and myself Holly and her companions are the third to arrive at the entrance of Rivendell. Seeing as Thor out drank the dwarves, while Steve and Clint kept a close eye on Holly making sure that no male beside the ones in the fellowship got near her they acted almost like father and daughter, also brother and sister.

"Aragorn, what exactly are we waiting for other than the Hobbits?" asked confused Holly.

"It is tradition of the elves, that they see off anyone or fellowship leaving their lands to wish them good luck on their journey."I replied noticing the hobbits arrival and Lord Elrond standing up.

"The Ringbearer sets of to Mount Doom, those who follow him are not bound by contract but by oaths let there be luck to guide and find you." Lord Elrond said as we walked out of the safety of Rivendell and headed to Mordor.

Let the journey begin.


	5. Chapter 4 evil crows and up and down mt

**** Authors Note: I do not own the Avengers or the Lord of the Rings they belong to their respective authors and film makers. I do own my OCS(Holly)****

Chapter 4: Evil Crows, the ferocious Mountain, and coming down the mountain

**Clint's POV**

If Pippin doesn't shut up about food I am going to commit murder. I guess I can fill in what has happen through the past few days. Will Legolas and myself had a shooting competition that ended in a tie because in the words of Holly:

"If you two don't stop with this pathetic competition right now you both will have first watch and along with that if you go any further back you won't be able to find your arrows."

Though I am pretty sure that it is just all the walking, complaining (the Hobbits and Gimli) that is annoying her. For the first few days we traveled at night meaning we barely got any sleep so we all learned pretty quickly not to get on Holly's bad side on these days (Poor Pippin). Luckily those days are behind us we walk in the same pattern: Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, the Hobbits, us (Avengers (Holly)), Boromir with Bill, then finally Aragorn.

It was days before Gandalf determined that it was safe to rest because we close the Gap of Rohan. We stopped to rest at a rock formation Holly look like she was at home here.

"Why do you look so peaceful lassie?" asked a very confused Gimli.

"This reminds me of my home we lived close to the desert so there were lots of rock formations, they had deferent colors as well not this dark grey color but oranges, reds, and the occasional brown." replied Holly with a wistful look upon her face.

"That reminds me, Thor, Steve what are your choice of weapons?" asked Boromir that got me to laugh out loud I mean isn't obvious what their weapons are.

"I have my shield that is made of the rarest metal in our world, it is as light as a feather and sharp as a knife. Thor on the other hand uses his hammer I know it may not look like a traditional war hammer but the way he uses it, it might as will be."replied Steve hoping that Boromir would go back to teaching the Hobbits sword play.

**Holly POV**

I was lost I had all these questions rolling in my head wondering of what would happen, how is my family taking the news but nothing seemed to answer these questions. After the feast Steve treated me like a daughter and Clint treats me like a sister. The Fellowship in my eyes is big dysfunctional family Gandalf is the grandfather, Steve and Aragorn the fathers (Mothers), Gimli the uncle, the Hobbits and Clint the brothers, Thor, Boromir, and Legolas the cousins, finally me the sister. Lord have mercy I have my work cut out the first time we made camp they almost forgot the food when we went to leave, Legolas and Clint shouldn't be left alone or else they start a shooting competition, and don't get me started on the Hobbits.

"Well we now know the lady doesn't pay attention." said a smirking Boromir sighing and turning towards him.

"Is it so wrong if I am thinking about how my family is reacting to finding their daughter missing with no explanation? So please just ask me whatever you were going to, Boromir."I said not pleased with the way he was treating me and my friends. Noticing a look from Steve that plainly states don't get him even angrier about your presence.

"Do you know how to defend yourself, or will you relay on us to provide you protection?" asked a very smug Boromir. Oh, you are definitely not my favorite person and one of these days when I do crack, and I will, I will smack that smirk right off your face.

"Yes, Boromir I know how to defend myself. Steve and Clint are teaching me how to use a dagger. So I won't need to relay ON YOUR protection."I reply surprising myself at how calm I was.

He turned with a huff and went to teach Merry and Pippin more sword play. If it were up to me and if I had the supplies I would dye his hair purple.

"My lady, I do not think that dying his hair purple would fix anything."said an unfamiliar voice jumping I turned around.

**Legolas POV**

As the Hobbits make lunch and learn sword play I take first watch of the Gap. While silently listening to what the others were saying. Sam was commenting on how easy sword craft looked, Steve and Clint were talking about ideas for battle, Thor, Gimli, and Gandalf talked about the mines of Moria, finally Aragorn and Holly were not talking at all. At least until Boromir broke her silence with beginning rude and unkind.

Hearing that she was learning how to use a dagger I decided to offer her a few tips. As I walked over I hear her silently muttering about dying Boromir's hair purple.

*Time Skip*

Chuckling as she jumped a little bit off the ground in surprise when she looks over her shoulder see utter confusion as to why I am here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, my lady."I said trying to get her to laugh or smile.

"It is okay, Legolas and please just call me Holly. Also trust me I know that dying his hair will just continue to add salt to an open wound. It just.." she starts to reply but can't think of an ending.

"It's just that he has no tact about how others would feel with his comments."I gently suggested.

"Yes, and I know that Boromir isn't the entire reason as to why you are over here. Seeing as you brought your daggers I have a feeling it is about weapons and tips."she says with a smile that goes all the way to her eyes. Faintly hearing the commotion that is the Hobbits and Boromir as I look over her shoulder there seems to be a cloud but it is moving too fast to be one.

"Legolas, what do you see?"I hear her ask seeming worried.

"Crebain from Dunland" I said to her and the others quickly pulling her into the bushes with me as Aragorn yells at everyone to hide. Within the next few seconds they were upon the rock formation squawking. Luckily they leave just as quickly as they came.

**Steve's POV**

Just great first the situation between Holly and Boromir that could've ended up in disaster. Now we are dealing with evil crows, good thing Legolas was able to spot them and pull Holly into the safety of the bushes. Oh, great just what we need an elf slowly falling for an eighteen year old girl just perfect going to have to talk to Clint about that.

"We must take the Pass of the Caradhras, now since Suarman is watching the Gap of Rohan."said a semi- angry Gandalf. As if everyone was controlled we look towards the mountain with little hope.

** Aragorn POV**

As we moved up the Mountain hope seemed to diminish within the others (mostly the Hobbits). Snow drifts made the journey difficult for the Hobbits and Holly seeing as they had shorter legs (or in Hollys case never having to deal with snow.). Legolas had the easiest time being an elf allowed him to walk upon the snow instead of through it. Frodo slipped on our third day sending himself down a few feet and losing the ring.

"What trouble this one piece of metal brings."said Boromir as he was entranced by the ring until Holly walked up to him and smacked him on the face.

"Boromir, give the ring back to Frodo before I smack you again. I would like to get off this Mountain by the day after tomorrow because snow is a pain, especially when someone (glares at Pippin) starts a snowball fight and you get where you don't want it."yells a very annoyed, tired, and angry Holly. Finally snapping out of his daze Boromir hands Frodo the ring and turns towards Holly.

"You shouldn't slap someone that is a Stewards son." Boromir said once again getting on everyone's nerves.

"I am not a subject of Gondor. I am…" her response gets cut off as Steve drags her away from Boromir it seems that he won't get the tongue lashing he deserves from her now. Shaking my head I follow the others.

***Time Skip (Holly's POV) ***

Finally we are getting of this dang mountain and Clint thought the birds were evil. Gandalf didn't change his mind until Saurman almost brought the mountain down on us of course by then the Hobbits and sadly myself had gotten frost bite. Which of course got Steve and Aragorn into mother hen mode.

*Flash back*

 _We were setting up camp when I noticed that I had little ice crystals hanging of my nails and when I went over to the Hobbits I noticed that they also had these weird crystals on their nails._

" _Hey Steve, is it bad thing if there are ice crystals hanging off your nails because if so the Hobbits and myself are in trouble?"I asked worried about these crsytals._

" _Holly, that is a bad thing it means that you have frostbite why didn't you tell me before?" asked a now very worried Steve as Aragorn came over to us hearing our conversation._

" _I'm sorry, I live in Texas. Steve I have hardly ever see or deal with snow, also I didn't notice it until know so don't get all mother hen on me."I said as Aragorn started to wrap and warm up my hands._

" _Steve, Legolas, Clint, Boromir get a fire started then wrap and warm up the hobbits hands, I will take care of Holly."order Aragorn before a fight could break out._

**Back to Present time**

So that night I ended up sleeping between Steve and Aragorn to make sure that my frostbite didn't get worse. This morning was worse if that's possible because Clint kept teasing me and then another snowball fight broke out.

"This is for the pipe weed, Pippin."said a very angry Merry as he threw his snowball which hit Steve, after that hell broke loose with Gimli throwing snowballs at Legolas then of course it wouldn't be a snowball fight if I hadn't got snow down the front of my tunic.

**Clint's POV**

I don't know who will kill the hobbits first Gandalf or Holly. I am leaning more towards Holly as a snowball hits her in the chest sharing a look with Steve I grab her before she can kill Pippin. As I carried her dawn the mountain she is screamed

"PIPPIN! THAT SNOWBALL GOT SNOW DOWN THE FRONT OF MY TUNIC. I THOUGHT YOUR PARENTS RAISED YOU NOT TO HIT WOMEN IN THE CHEST WITH SNOWBALLS BECAUSE THAT HURT!"

By the end of her rant Pippin looked like he saw a ghost will the rest of as laughed at his face. Steve kept Holly close to us that way nobody was going to get hurt by her even if all she has are two daggers.

**Time Skip (Camp) **

We are almost of this damn mountain. Once again we set up camp as the fire burns Holly goes over to Legolas. Were they talk and she starts laughing at whatever he said bringing a smile to his face. Oh, he won't be smiling for long not if I have anything to do with it.

"When did that happen?"I asked Steve noticing he was looking at the same place.

"It started, at the rock formation before the birds came. It seems that he is interested in her for some reason."replies Steve.

"Yeah, will he better have a good excuse when I talk to him about what the hell is he thinking."I say getting a look from Steve clearly stating stay out of it.

"Holly, confuses him, your world confuses him, and in fact this is the first time he has ever shown any interest in a woman instead of archery."said Aragorn as he joined us.

"Will, I don't like it because when the quest is over we are going back home to our world."I say hearing another laugh come from Holly.

"There is something Lord Elrond didn't tell you part of the prophecy was lost so it is not certain that all of you will return to your world. Don't dwell on it now get some rest."said Aragorn as we lay down to sleep seeing that Holly was fast asleep.


	6. five Riddles, Giant Squids, and Barlogs

**** Authors Note: I do not own the Avengers or the Lord of the Rings they belong to their respective authors and film makers. I do own my OCS(Holly)****

Chapter five: Riddles, Giant Squids, and Barlog oh, MY

**Gimli's POV**

Finally we are off of that Evil Mountain and going to Moria. I can't wait to see Balin again after all this time.

"Gimli, what exactly is Moria?"the lass asked me as we make it to the secret entrance of the mine.

"Will, lassie Moria is a mine it is famous for mithril. Now mithril is a rare metal that will not dent, break, and is as light as a feather when you wear it. My cousin Balin reclaimed Moria a few years back although we haven't heard back from him for months now."I replied.

"That's right Gimli, now you and Legolas come and help me find the entrance to the mine. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."Gandalf stated as we got closer to where the doors would be. But as we arrived closer to the mine the moon shone down on the doors.

**Holly POV**

Oh, my God. When the moon shone on the doors it was like the doors were carved with magic to glow blue with stars, trees, and writing.

"Ah, never mind. Doors of Durin speak friend and enter."Gandalf translated for the ones who did not speak or read elvish. Trying out a spell that would let us enter the mines we quickly found out that we may be stuck here for a while.

"Hey, Clint when do you think we are going to get back?"I asked thinking about my parents again.

"I don't know Holly, it could take a while but I assure you S.H.I.E.L.D. has its best people trying to find a way to get us back. I have I ever told about the time that a squirrel distracted two of our world's best agents?"asked Clint his intentions with that question was clear he wanted to see me laugh and smile again. As he told the story I kept thinking about what the door said it was almost like a riddle. So walking over to Frodo, to get a closer look at the doors.

"Gandalf, do think that it could be a riddle, maybe the answer is the dwarvish or elvish word for friend?"I asked drawing the attention of the others as they also looked towards the doors with question in their eyes.

"Mellon."Gandalf stated slowly the doors opened up and we entered the mines.

**before the doors open (Aragorn POV) **

As we waited on Gandalf, Steve and I started unloading Bill and deciding what to take and what to leave. Sadly mines where no safe place for a pony even a loyal one like Bill. Looking around Legolas was keeping watch, Boromir and Gimli were sitting down (the latter looking up from his pipe every five seconds to check on Gandalf's progress, Thor and Frodo (along with Sam) sat facing the doors, Clint was telling Holly a story, finally Merry and Pippin were looking at the lake.

"Holly, just asked the one question that I hoped she wouldn't to Clint about going home."said Steve clearly worried.

"You cannot hide the truth from her for very long. I fear the longer you wait the angrier she could get at you."I said hoping my advice would help.

"Your right, Aragorn but sometimes the moment you tell someone that isn't the right moment. Plus with that her relationship with Legolas and unfortunately her arguments with Boromir. I swear sometimes I don't know who to gag her or him."replied Steve clearly thinking hardly about the situation. The steady sounds of stones skipping across the lake broke our conversation.

"Don't disturb the water."I told Merry and Pippin not liking the look of the lake as Steve and I stopped them Gandalf had manage to open the doors to the mine.

**Thor's POV**

Walking into Moria something feels off. There are no guards or light to greet us only darkness and the smell of death. As we get light into the mine we are welcomed to a depressing sight of Gimli's kin scattered around dead.

"Oh, Gimli I am so sorry for your loss no one should suffer the fate your kin did, maybe we should try going back up the mountain that way you don't have to continue seeing the whole mine like this."Holly said sympathetically giving Gimli a hug as he knelt on the dirty stone floor crying.

"STRIDER"binging yelled was what broke us from our trance as a large tentacle came from the water and grabbed Frodo then Holly when she went to pull the rest of the Hobbits back.

"JUST PERFECT, FIRST SNOW KNOW THIS WHY DOES EVERYTHING WET HAVE TO DISLIKE ME ON THIS QUEST."yelled a very annoyed Holly as Aragorn, Boromir, and Steve rushed into the lake to cut the tentacles. While Legolas and Clint shot arrows in hopes of helping them but it seemed to anger the beast more, so to retaliate it put Holly and Frodo near its mouth.

"I REALLY HATE AGREEING TO COME ON THIS QUEST NOW. ALSO BOROMIR WHEN I DO GET DOWN NOT ONE WORD ABOUT THIS WELL COME FROM YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE I WILL HURT YOU AND NO STEVE, CLINT, OR LEGOLAS WILL NOT STOP ME."it seemed that Holly yelling at us surprised the beast long enough for Steve's shield to cut both tentacles Aragorn caught Frodo and Clint almost caught Holly.

"EVERYONE GET BACK INTO THE MINES"Gandalf screamed we all ran into the mines right as the doors came crashing down.

**Boromir's POV (time skip)**

I was right that girl got herself captured and hung upside down by a beast. She clearly doesn't know how to defend herself, then she had the nerves to yell at me. We are now resting until Gandalf remembers the way out we should've just taken the Gap of Rohan.

"Girl, what were you thinking?"I asked her noticing that her companions and a few in the Fellowship sigh or shake their heads.

"Boromir, to but it simply you and Aragorn were already out the doors trying to get Frodo down. I was trying to get the rest of the Hobbits over by Gandalf when the tentacle grabbed me. The creature clearly knew that one of them had the ring and would've grabbed all of the Hobbits if given the chance. I also recall yelling at you not to bring this up so if you value in having children one day I suggest you be quiet and don't go running to Steve for protection or in hopes of stopping me. Oh, and my name is Holly not girl, wrench (yes I heard that), or lady."she replied in a huff then got up and walked to the elf. I can't believe she just threatened me.

"Holly, we don't threaten people with castration."Steve said in a tone that clearly stated don't encourage him more.

"Will, Steve when he sits aside his pride and his attitude towards me, then I probably will not castrate him. Oh, and I thought you wanted me to able to protect myself."the wrench replied to him again the nerve of her and her statement drew laughs from the others.

"Ah, it's that way, when in doubt always follow your nose. Now let's get moving before one of us lose the ability to do something important."Gandalf said blue eyes twinkling in the dark as we move I faintly hear:

"See Steve, Gandalf agrees with me so there if he makes one more wisecrack to me. He can say bye-bye to having kids."the girl says to enthusiastically in my opinion as Steve sighs in defeat and the elf chuckles.

**Legolas POV**

By Eru, hearing Holly threaten Boromir was amusing I mean she did warn him not to bring the situation up it is his fault for not listening to her. Not to mention her comment to Steve when we continued on, it just proves the fact that they are like father and daughter in the way they act around each other. Clint is more like the brother in the family relationship between the four of them he was laughing the whole time she was chewing out Boromir. Thor was also amused but I think she sees him as more of a cousin then brother.

"Legolas, what are you thinking about?"asked Aragorn reminding me about the feast in Rivendell.

"I was simply thinking about Holly's relationship with her companions and her threat to Boromir."I reply smiling as I finished explaining.

With a chuckle Aragorn said "Ah, Steve was muttering about the person who said that sons were trouble clearly didn't have a daughter figure. Also, Boromir is mad at her and you apparently he heard you chuckling at her statement."

"Are you guys talking about me?"Holly asked clearly amused by our conversation.

"Gandalf says to hurry up they are already in the feasting hall or whatever you want to call it. Come on now before Gimli goes running off again."she says before we can reply. Seeing as Gimli was running of into a different room at the end of the hall. Following her we find Gimli crying over a tomb mostly likely this Balin person.

"We cannot linger"I tell Aragorn as Holly comforts Gimli and Gandalf reads of their demise.

**Pippin POV**

Looking around I noticed some weird writing on some stones next to the well. Walking over to it I trip over a chain that is attached to a body as it falls down the well.

"You, fool of a Took." Gandalf says to me.

"Now Gandalf, it is not completely his fault all he did was trip over a chain that could've been attached too anything. It just so happened to be attached to a body that was sitting on the edge of that well."said Holly clearly not noticing the noise of drums. Right as she hears them Boromir, Aragorn, and Steve start blocking the doors while Clint and Legolas ready their bows.

"Stay behind Gandalf"Aragorn yelled at us just as Boromir says that they have a cave troll. As the door breaks the rest of us get our weapons ready.

**Steve POV**

Right as the doors break down Legolas and Clint start shooting at the enemy. While Boromir, Thor, Aragorn, (surprisingly) Gandalf, and myself start the close range fighting. Every now and then I see Holly wielding her daggers like a pro. The Hobbits were also surprisingly holding their own very well Sam was even using a frying pan to wield off enemies.

ROAR! Looking up I see the ugliest thing in my life in fact the aliens look better than that thing.

"Cave Troll?"I asked receiving many nods in reply. It seemed that the Cave Troll killed many of the Orcs and goblins as it entered the room which allowed Legolas and Clint more room to do long range fighting. Noticing that the Orc leading the troll was about to let it smash Sam with its hammer I run and put my shield in between us as the hammer came crashing down.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG the noise of my shield made when the hammer came into contact with it. The troll was the first to recover from the shock and soon the fighting commence once more. Holly still fighting with her daggers using moves that either Clint or I taught her. Thor was watching Boromir's and Aragorn's backs as they fought, Sam was near Frodo, Merry and Pippin were near Gandalf, Legolas and Clint were on higher ground picking off enemies from higher ground.

When after the troll knock Frodo out, suddenly Legolas used the chain attached to the trolls hammer to get on top of the troll and shoot it four times in the head killing it and the last of the enemies.

**Clint POV**

As we ran towards the exit it seemed to get hotter and hotter in this mines. I mine it was like the forges were at work the Orcs, Goblins, whatever they were called ran off in fear.

"Go make for the bridge, Swords, Shields and arrows are no use against a Barlog"Gandalf told us so we started to run down the stairs until Boromir almost fell down because there was a gap between us and the other side. Legolas cleared the jump easily the next go over was Gandalf, myself, Steve, Thor with Merry, and Boromir with Pippin.

"Aragorn throw Frodo, Sam, and Gimli."Steve yelled as he held up his shield to protect most of us from the arrows as myself and Legolas shot at the archers. Aragorn threw Sam and Frodo over first they got caught by Boromir and Steve. Gimli refused to be tossed over so ended up binging pulled up by the beard.

Next thing I know the gap is wider then it was before and the steps of big foot were getting louder and closer. Then a rock falls down behind both Aragorn and Holly leaving the stairs leaning either forward or backwards.

**Holly POV**

Great just great, now we meaning me and Aragorn are trapped literally. Then when I think that it can't get worse it does.

"Holly lean forward."Aragorn told me seeing his idea we both but all our weight forward in hopes of moving towards the fellowship. We succeed I get caught by Legolas and Clint while Aragorn gets caught by Steve and Boromir. Running down the stairs and half way to the bridge I hear Gandalf tell Aragorn to lead us on then he ran pass me.

"Gandalf, I know what you are planning. I hope that your sacrifice is not in vain, I will make sure they don't do anything stupid. Although I may end up castrating most of the in the end. Don't let go of your hope when you make this stand, because you have done many good things even if you keep most knowledge to yourself about things like Gollum. Remember who and what you have fought for and are fighting for you are the better wizard and deserve the power that Suarman is using for granted you truly are the White wizard Gandalf remember that."I say then kiss his cheek then run after the others turning again when I hear.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS" and the Barlog drag him down into the mines. Suddenly I feel as if a piece of my family has died and do not hear the cries of disbelieve from the Hobbits or the two sets of hands that gently guide me out of the mines and into the cool night air.


End file.
